


Starting Again

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Agender Crona, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry im tired and upset, Making Out, Other, Rehabilitation, soft, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona has to learn things again
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the fic, Waiting for you

The hardest part about being on Earth again?  
Having to re-learn all the things you used to do without missing a single beat.

The first few days were the hardest ones. Crona was hungry, tired, sore. So many feelings came back to them, which they hadn't felt truly in a long time. The pair sobbed in each others arms, babbled about nonsense and how they missed each other. They didn't sleep that night Crona came back. Kid helped them shower, scrubbing the remaining grime away from the fragile, pale body. Crona whined at the foreign contact, the hot water and the sponge made their sensitive skin burn and itch, but fear not, his husband was prepared with body lotion and soothing wipes. Putting on pajamas was weird, but absolutely comfortable. After the long and complicated shower, they both sat in the kitchen with a steaming mug of lavender tea. Kid was still crying, but wasn't full blown sobbing which was better than before. 

With a sniff, he stood up, and prepared some food for his beloved. Crona forgot what's it like to eat their favourite food again, to taste, to smell. Their stomach growled at the thought of being full again, which was a very good sign. Kid soon put the warm plate of rice and chicken in front of Crona, but poor child's motoric skills were off, so they coulnd't even hold the utensils. The raven haired boy didn't mind feeding them though. He offered the food to Crona in small bites they could easily chew and swallow without pain. 

The storm was still raging outside, heavier than ever, but it didn't matter to our lovebirds in the kitchen. Both were so lost in each other's presence that they just didn't seem to care about it. 

After eating the whole bowl and drinking the tea, Kid just put the dirty mug and bowl in the sink. He will deal with it later.  
The walk up the stairs was slow and wobbly, but Crona was supported by both the railing and Kid. They sat down on their shared bed with a painful moan.

"I'll bring you some medicine..it must hurt really bad.." -muttered Kid, standing up and fetching a painkiller and some vitamins. Crona only smiled at his husband's antics. They missed it. Taking the medicine, they sat there, trying to relax. "Thank you...for waiting and caring for me.." -their voice was broken and hoarse, but sincere. The striped haired boy only squeezed their interwined hands, a silent way of saying "I'd do anything for you, don't be silly". After the pain subsided a little, Crona laid down in the covers. Staring into their husband's eyes, they started to cry again.

"I thought I'll never get away..! It..It was so terrible...I was in constant pain and..." -the hiccups cut the sentence short, Crona tried to catch their breath. "I was so lonely up there Kid..."  
"I know Darling..."-cooed Kid, wiping at his own and Crona's eyes. "You were as lonely up there as I was down here...It was..Awful..." -he sighed shakily, pulling Crona closer.

They met halfway in a passionate and hungry kiss, mouths exploring each other again, just like the first time they shared a kiss when they were still oh so young. The kiss soon turned into wandering hands. Hands in hair, clothes, hands on quivering thighs and soft butts. Tongues darting out, tasting each other, the fire in their core ablazing in big, warm flames. They soon had to break the kiss due to the lack of oxygen, but after taking a few deep breaths they were back at it in an instant. It continued on for a while, until they had to stop. None of them wanted to rush, but Kid was still scared that Crona would disappear the second he fell asleep. He didn't let out Crona from his arms. 

"Let's..Try to rest, okay? I promise I'll be here when you wake up, Dove..." -whispered Crona softly, a stern promise in their voice. His husband could only nod at that, and eventually, they both fell alseep.

In their dreams, they were at the shore again, smiling and laughing.

Crona has time to re-learn all the things they need. Right now all they need is their husband's laugh.


End file.
